


Sunburn

by SilentMad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Sunburn, Vacation, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMad/pseuds/SilentMad
Summary: I just got back from the beach so now I have I inspiration to write things ☀️





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from the beach so now I have I inspiration to write things ☀️

His skin was warm. He was hot, sweaty, whimpering, his body felt like it was on fire. He was...

Sunburned. 

And it fucking sucked.

Michael was lying on the hotel bed, white sheets and quilt half on and half off his body as it didn't seem to want to make up its mind about what temperature it was. Hot? Blanket off. Now cold? Blanket on. It was a never-ending cycle.

He should have never gone on this stupid trip anyways. Gavin took him to some hotel to spend the weekend at the beach, claiming they never go anywhere that's not work related. Michael agreed with that, but the beach wasn't his favorite place to go.

_"What's wrong with the beach?" Gavin asked incredulously._

_Michael glared. "How about the annoying amount of people? Or maybe finding sand in odd places? Freezing cold water people piss in all the time? Oh, did I forget to mention I burn every time I go to the beach?" It was true, he was fucking pale._

_Gavin just rolled his eyes. "It's not all that bad. Just put on sunscreen or wear a hat or something, I don't know! But we're going, and that's final." He had a big grin on his face, and Michael knew he couldn't back down from this vacation._

_"Fine."_

He should've backed down.

Gavin came inside from the balcony, looking over to Michael and smiling softly.  
"Sorry boi, should've listened to you."

Michael just threw an empty water bottle at him. Gavin laughed, picking up the bottle and throwing it away. He walked over to their shared bed and sat next to Michael's cocooned form. "You look like a baby." Michael's pout following that comment only made it more true.

"Yea, well this is all your fucking fault. I feel like I'm on fire." He groaned and kicked the blanket off his left leg. Gavin just shook his head and got under the covers, wrapping his arms around Michael, carefully avoiding his bright red shoulders. Michael grumbled but leaned into his boyfriend, slowly falling asleep, tired from all the sun.


End file.
